Naruto the Jealous
by Zenko13
Summary: after waking up in his old home after spending 150 years as envy the Jealous on the other side of the gate he will deside just how much hes gonna mess with people
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or FMA

* * *

a pale-skinned androgynous youth with a lean muscular build and bulging biceps but his physique is more slender, making its gender look more ambiguous, and its hair is a dark green. He has long, wispy hair and violet-pupiled eyes. he wears a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband(which has a triangular symbol on it), his name is Envy the Jealous. Yet it was not always his name, before he went through the gate he had another. that life lead to him hating humans, well most humans except for the pip-squeak(hey, who are you calling so small he can ride a flea!?) but they had an odd friendship of sorts. Yet here he was sitting on a bed he has not seen in years back in the form of his 4 year-old self. he knew he was able to shift still sence he gave his eyes back, but how was he back in this retched place of a village. the gate, it must have sent him here when he died by pulling his stone out. 'yet I still feel it in me' he mused. now that he was here he would have to go by his old name, not that many people used it when they liked to call him 'fox-brat' and 'demon'. hell he met kyuubi before he was eaten by the stone for more power and his huge form he kept hidden. yes his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was pissed.

looking out the window he deside to wait til morning to deside what to do after all he could cause another war if they pissed him off or just kill them and add to the stone only time would tell.

* * *

this chappy is done hope u liked, review if u liked flamers will be fed to Gluttony and hes never full.  
I will try to add chapters weekly but I need reviews to help


	2. Chapter 2

hey, Zenko here with chapter 2 :) I don't have a beta so it's just me. there will be a time skip in this chapter and a surprise at the end.

disclaimer: I don't own any of this, even the ideas those belong to the chibi fox in my head.

* * *

(Time skip (I told ya))

it had been 4 years sence he returned to the village and he has slowly built up a base of power using his skills and making a few "higher class" civilians disappear after taking all their money and property.  
He even rebuilt "the devil's nest" in the slums to help with his less than legal money investments. 'now if only I had a few chimeras and even greed couldn't tell the difference' he though amusingly as he walked down the street toward the Hokage's office to see the "old man" while ignoring the shee- I mean village-, no sheep was good. As he walked into the tower and near the door to the old man's office he heard a giggle and pretended be a 8-year-old, he had a lot of practice in his old life (after all who would attack a little kid or expect the kid to turn his arm into a snake and eat them). walking into the office he saw the hokage read a pink book with blood dripping from his nose. with a grin (he's still a prankster at heart or stone lol) " hey old man your paperwork is on fire" he yelled causing the Hokage to fall over and start looking around rapidly. laughing at the old man who had finally gotten up, "what did you want naruto-kun?" he asked, with a grin " I don't want to be a ninja anymore" naruto said. the hokage looked like he was gonna have a heart attack, after all the demon holder(not anymore) is needed to protect the village and they could only do that if he was a ninja. now the hokage had a dilemma after all he couldn't order him sence he wasn't in the academy yet and if he brought up the boy's parents then he would know that the hokage had lied to him and would never trust him again. "but what about your dream of being hokage?, what will you do for money?", naruto pulled out his saddest look he could after years of practice in amestris working for 'father' and pulled it off well. "the villagers don't accept me jiji and they call me a monster, I just can't take it anymore. as for money ive been selling furs ive collected" he lied easily sence he had lots of practice.

now it was the hokage's turn to worry more after all he nothing to use to make him a ninja short of brainwashing and that might let the fox take over him. so he looked down sadly, 'damn, I can't do anything and where is Jiraiya he is suppose to look after naruto' he thought as naruto left his office with a dark grin.

he walked towards the devil's nest holding a letter and changed back to his old form without the headband. 'phase one is complete' he thought and let out a dark chuckle.

slowly but surly his plan was coming together and once completed nothing could keep him from his goal, not even father.

what is his goal? what will the mysterious letter hold? find out next week on Naruto the Jelous

* * *

well that's a wrap, surprised you didn't it? review if you like it, and flamers will be fed to gluttony.


	3. Chapter 3

im back and here the next chapter for the fans :)

* * *

they say a picture holds a thousands words, but this letter it had much more.

It was a plan, a plan the Hokage had made about him and how he would be abused and led to becoming a ninja all because some toad said he would save or destroy the world and the Hokage wanted the leaf to come out on top after it was over. Even his so-called father had agreed to do this and let Kyuubi out of his mother sence she was the strongest and giving birth would weaken her for him to let the fox out. The then the bastard slit her throat and left her to rot. He was gonna destroy the leaf anyways but now he was gonna make sure not even ashes remain. He even had a god-father who abandoned him for the "good of the village" bullshit that killed his mother, and then he lied to his god-mother and told her he died. Then he found out their plans for UZU, the home of the uzumaki clan... his clan and how they planned to use him to remove the defences by telling him about his mother's clan before saying there was nothing there while mining the place for the gems and metal from there.

Now he did some evil things on the other side of the gate but nothing even close to this, but this was going to far and he was gonna stop it even if he must help *shivers* humans. But for now he had an idea of where to bring back central command and it was UZU. For now though he was gonna hurt the leaf by sending an enraged Tsunade after it. 'Lets see the old man walk away from the beating he will get from her' he grinned as he walked out of the villager looking like greeds old form and started heading toward the closest town with casinos looking for the famed "legendary sucker".

* * *

sorry for being late I was being chased by the tails doll, if you liked review and give ideas.  
if you're a flamer of this you will be fed to glouttany, like the others.

the more review I get the longer ill try to make each chapter


	4. Chapter 4

hey fans zenko here, im gonna have to put this story on hold, some things came up in my life and it will be two or three months before ill be able to write another chapter. so until I get back it is up for adoption and as long as you say it was mine first in disclaimers you can have it

see ya later


End file.
